


That Show

by Firelit_dreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam discovers Tommy's guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabuffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/gifts).



> This is unbetaed because it's short and because it's written for my very awesome beta and BFF . Because she's an awesome friend and being extremely patient about getting her birthday fic and because her current obsession is just too great not to make fun of.

Tommy grabbed his laptop case and sat down on the bed. They finally had a hotel night and tomorrow was a day off. He also had his own room this time since Isaac decided to fly home and visit Sophie. He didn't have to worry about getting to sleep right away since he could sleep in tomorrow. He was going to get a chance to watch some of _That Show_.

He'd barely had a chance to watch in the last month since the promo tour started. He'd been at his sister's and she had it on and next thing he knew he was all involved in these damn singing teenagers and what was going to happen to them after graduation. He'd never admit it out loud but that night he stayed up all night watching the first season on Netflix. He still can't believe he wasted that much time on a show that was crap and he knew was crap. 

He was just starting season two now. He could probably get three or four episodes in tonight. He really wasn't all that tired and he'd told Adam he'd go sightseeing with him tomorrow but they planned it for after lunch so he could sleep late without a problem. He pressed play and started the show. 

Tommy was so engrossed in _That Show_ , he still refused to use the name and admit he watched it, that he didn't hear the knock at the door and then the keycard slide through the lock. Or the door push open. His attention so focused on watching Brittany and the others singing Toxic that he didn't hear Adam approach him. Not until Adam's laugh rang out over the music coming from the computer making Tommy slammed his laptop closed and turn a bright shade of red. 

"I—" Tommy stuttered, turning to face Adam. "It's not—"

"You watch Glee?" Adam said still laughing. 

"So do you!" Tommy pointed out. 

"I'm not all pop music sucks!" Adam pointed out, "Or covered in badass tattoos." 

Tommy wanted to argue more but Adam was right and it was why he was hiding in here watching it alone. It didn't change anything. He could watch any fucking thing he wanted. 

"You can't tell anyone!" Tommy said, staring at Adam eyes wide, when he saw Adam had his phone out. 

"It's not that bad," Adam said. "You always tweet about what you're watching."

"But this is—" Tommy argued. "I can't tell everyone I’m watching _That Show_!"

"Fine. I came over to see if you wanted to hang out," Adam said. "Mind if I watch with you?" 

"No tweeting what we're watching?" Tommy asked skeptically eying the phone still in Adam's hand. 

"Promise I won't tell anyone what's on." 

Tommy started the show back up and they watched a few more episodes before Adam left to go to bed so they could get up and go sightseeing tomorrow. Before Tommy shut down the computer he switched over to twitter and quickly switched over to look at Adam's feed and saw that he had tweeted. 

**Adam Lambert**  
Watching That Show that won't be named with @Tommyjoeratliff

Tommy sighed. He didn't even want to look at his @ replies tonight. It would take him forever to go through them. Even if he wasn't going to answer them all asking what show Adam was talking about or their wild guesses. 

The End.


End file.
